


without my hand behind it

by domestictrash



Series: eight days a week [2]
Category: Big Bang (Band)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Lazy Mornings, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 15:23:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12038727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/domestictrash/pseuds/domestictrash
Summary: Lazy, lazy mornings.





	without my hand behind it

Jiyong rolls over and snuggles himself against his personal radiator, a tan arm automatically wrapping around his shoulders to draw him closer. The day has barely broken, and the room is still blanketed by the comforting darkness that obfuscates the edges of everything around him, pleasantly blurry as he dances on the edge of sleep. He slowly drifts towards consciousness, and absentmindedly puffs air out of his mouth, accidentally blowing a raspberry on the skin against which his face is currently smushed. In his sleepy state, this amuses him - he does it again, intentionally. He chuckles. He does it a third time, this time blowing out a lot of air, making it last longer. He pulls away, a little breathless, a stupid smile on his face.

He feels it before he hears it; a deep shake forming down below, traveling up to the chest before the rich timbre of his voice can be heard. “Enjoying yourself down there?” 

Jiyong chuckles again and tilts his head up, the same stupid smile stuck to his face. “Very much, thank you.”

Seunghyun’s smile is soft, and he’s still stiff with sleep as he hunches down to press his lips against Jiyong’s. Jiyong’s lips taste like the ice cream they had shared last night, their chocolatey reward for Seunghyun’s big promotion. His tongue darts out tentatively to taste more, relishing in how the other shivers in response, letting himself go limp in his lover’s arms. 

The tender kiss doesn’t stop, but it doesn’t progress. The room is dark, light not yet having intruded into their little cocoon - there is no reason to rush. Their mouths mold to each other gently, and tongues caress the ins and outs of lips carefully, gently. Seunghyun’s hands find their way to Jiyong, one holding his cheek as the other rests on his neck, pulling him closer. Their eyes are closed, the lazy kisses their only focus. 

Eventually they roll over, Jiyong’s body sinking into their mattress as Seunghyun bends over him, pressing him to his skin. He’s not surprised when his boyfriend begins to whimper, when he feels the press of the other’s cock against his leg. Jiyong drags him down, winding his arms around his neck, allowing his breathless moans to fill his ears. Seunghyun takes the hint, and long fingers travel down, reaching beyond a supple stomach and below sharp hipbones. The lube is next to the bed, and it doesn’t take much anyway, Jiyong already stretched from their fun last night. 

There’s nothing quite like hiking up Jiyong’s legs, pressing him into the pillows, resting against the headboard. His hands move up the back of his thighs and hold him like that, sitting propped up, legs in the air. Everything is on display, and Seunghyun can’t think of a moment when Jiyong looks more beautiful. 

They slot into each other like puzzle pieces, Seunghyun’s knees fitting under pale thighs, Jiyong’s hands finding purchase on tan arms. When he first pushes in, and Jiyong feels the momentary burn, before succumbing to the easy-going pleasure of Seunghyun’s hips rolling into his, slowly, deliberately. Jiyong’s eyes are lidded, and he comes to adore the short flashes of his lover that manage their way into his gaze, of a taut neck, of black bangs falling into his face. 

When Jiyong comes, it’s with Seunghyun’s hand on his cock and Seunghyun’s hips still moving inside of him. Seunghyun fucks him through his orgasm, mouth hanging open as he absorbs the vision of a freshly woken Jiyong throwing his head back against the headboard, fisting the pillows next to him as his jaw goes slack with pleasure. 

When Seunghyun comes, it’s a few moments later, with Jiyong’s lips at his ear. Seunghyun, he slurs, running his hand up the back of his head, tangling with the hair ridden with yesterday night’s hairgel. Jiyong savors the way the hips stutter, the steady rhythm breaking, and the deep-throated whimper that flees Seunghyun’s throat before he can stop it. 

They go boneless in each other’s arms, Seunghyun slumped forward on his boyfriend’s chest, Jiyong’s legs spread out to accommodate the hulking body sprawled in front of him. Jiyong makes sure to run his nails across Seunghyun’s scalp, anticipating the contented sighs it provokes. 

Later they fix their positions so that Seunghyun can fulfill his god-given role of big spoon, his body curling around Jiyong’s delicately, protectively. He presses curt kisses to the back of his neck, and Jiyong responds by peppering the arm around his clavicle with the same short pecks. They look like ying and yang, dark and light molded to each other inseparably. 

They fall asleep as light is invading, managing to escape the day just a bit longer.

**Author's Note:**

> yes, the title is from John Mayer's "Your Body is a Wonderland."


End file.
